Despierta
by Rin Kei
Summary: Las mañanas son densas. (RinReiHaru)


p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Las mañanas son densas. Obviamente no para todos./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rin es el primero en ver la luz, los pequeños fragmentos colandose por las cortinas cerradas de la habitación, y enseguida siente el impulso de levantarse. Lo haria, pero hay un par de piernas cruzadas en las suyas./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Al su lado, la respiración de Haru es tan suave que casi parece inexistente. Rin a veces se pregunta si se trata de una persona, o de un muñeco. Pero ese no es el unico obstaculo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hay un par de manos alrededor de su cintura, descansando en sus costillas. Rin da vuelta su cabeza perezosamente, haciendo que las sabanas emrechinen /embajo sus movimientos, y haya otro par de ojos cerrados y rostro pacifico. Rei./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rin no tiene idea de como terminó en el medio de las dos personas más emmimosas /emde la tierra esa mañana, pero era definitivamente un problema si quería dejar la cama sin despertar a sus novios. Él consideró sus posibilidades de nuevo, yendo y viniendo con sus ojos rojos sobre el techo blanco, gruñendo pensativo por lo bajo mientras sentía como su pierna derecha estaba mas dormida que despierta. Haru era definitivamente el de sueño ligero. Un simple sonido o movimiento y él diría que emya no puede dormir/em, levantandose./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rin lo aprecia, pero en verdad, pensandolo mejor; este día de invierno es cruel y aburrido. Él solo iba a salir a correr, y pesaba que la mayor parte de las veces Haruka y Rei solo acceden por inercia, y no porque aprecian el viento helado en las mejillas como solo Rin lo hace. Por otro lado, Rei era más dificil de despertar, pero tampoco era de los que dormía mucho o se pasaba de determinado horario./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"El alarma - reloj perfectamente acomodado diagonal con vista hacía la cama desde la mesa de luz-, tendría que sonar en dos horas. Dos malditas horas. Y Rin estaba despierto. Él sabía que, una vez que despertaba, no habia forma de que volviera a dormirse. Pero tampoco (por bien que suene dentro de su cabeza, y sintiendolo) era cuestion de quedarse las siguientes dos horas solo abrigado en el calor de ambos jovenes, que parecían tenerlo aprisionado. Con un suspiro silencioso, Rin decide que no puede salir de esto sin molestar a uno de los dos. O ambos./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rin estira sus piernas y brazos, desperezandose y abre su boca para bostezar, de la forma más ruidosa que se le puede ocurrir. Esto no resulta muy bien./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No esta seguro de si Haruka despertó, pero las piernas solo lo aprisionaron más. Una mirada al ceño fruncido del morocho fue suficiente para confirmar que tendría que haber despertado. Rin quiere reir, pero solo llega a una sonrisa cuando siente algo tibio sobre su cuello./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""emOh, Buenos días, Rin-san../em." Los labios de Rei bailan como un fantasma sobre su piel, y Rin siente como su vello se eriza, sin saber si es el frío del cuarto cuando despojó sus brazos de las sabanas, o lo cerca que podía estar Rei de besar su cutis si quería. "Hm, el alarma no ha sonado todavía...?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Es temprano," replica Rin rapidamente, su voz sonando más grave y somnolienta de lo que esperaba./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"En vano intenta girar su cabeza y ver a Rei, pero el abrazo se lo impide. Las manos de Rei son grandes, acomodadas sobre su pecho. Rin quiere escabullirse y ahorrarse la verguenza. El peliazul parece notar su incomodidad, y el agarre se destiende un poco, y su voz preocupada llega./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""¿Estás bien, Rin-san?" Y cuando termina de decir eso, sus brazos parecen querer dejar el cuerpo de Rin junto con su cabeza. "Lo siento, ¿te he molestado durante la noche?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""No, no." defiende el pelirrojo rapidamente, y toma las manos de Rei inconscientemente y las mantiene sobre sus costados. "¿Crees que no puedo resistir una simple cosa como esta despues de lo que hiciste con mi trasero otras noches?" Iba a reir, porque el gruñido avergonzado de Rei era obvio de hacerle imaginar lo rojo que se ponian sus mejillas./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Esto hacía las mañanas valer la pena, sin duda./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"En su distracción, no notó los ojos de Haru abrirse lentamente./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""¿Qué es todo este ruido...?" murmuró pesadamente, refregando su cabeza contra el almohadon de plumas./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rin giró su mirada a ojos azules que le devolvieron el gesto, y sonrió un poco más. Rei habló primero./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Lo siento, Haruka-senpai, te despertamos..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Haru lleva una mano a su parpado cerrado, soba un poco y gruñe. "Te dije que no me llamaras senpai..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rin suelta un bufido, porque sabe que aunque lo diga, la palabra esta tan impregnada como en la mente de Makoto con su "emHaru-chan, Haru-chan/em" y eventualmente tendría que rendirse y dejar que Rei le llame como le es más comodo en ese momento./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Luego Haru finalmente abre sus ojos bien grande, azules como el mar más puro de cielo claro despejado, y son suaves, tan calidos que podrían derretir la habitación, y de alguna forma los miraba a ambos sin tanto esfuerzo. (Y porque Rei y Rin estaban casi pegados uno al otro.)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rin de repente siente que la distancia entre ellos y Haru es mucha y por eso deja una mano con las que tomaba a Rei y estira para alcanzar la cabeza de Haru. El pelinegro hace un sonido de sorpresa mientras es empujado hacía adelante, pero pronto entiende la intención./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Haru lleva sus manos a ambos hombros del pelirrojo y las deja descansar ahí. En un momento siente que Rei le da un pequeño beso en los nudillos./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""¿Hay alguna razón por la que madrugamos?" pregunta Haru con una pequeña sonrisa, acomodandose aún más en la cama./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hmn, no lo sé. Pero desperté porque Rin-san se movió primero."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Ah." Es la más simple respuesta de Haru, y luego se mueve hacía adelante- planta un beso en los frios labios de Rin. "Buenos días."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""H-Hey," es lo unico que sale de la boca del pelirrojo, un poco demasiado escandalizado por lo tierno que podía ser su novio si quería./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Pero luego Haru levantó su cabeza de la almohada y Rin giró un poco para dejar que Rei llege a él. Haru y Rei se encuentran a medio camino, y comparten un beso. Suave, un poco lento./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cuando se separan, solo es un breve segundo que se miran, pero Rin lo usa para observar todo y cada pequeño detalle; como el desastre de sus cabellos, o el color intenso de sus ojos como si fueran diamantes incrustados en blancos rostros con suaves labios rosados. O como la mano de Haru estaba apoyada en el pecho de Rin, o como ambos le dedicaban una mirada, atenta con una pregunta./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Entonces, ¿para que madrugamos?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"De pronto para Rin, la idea de quedarse dos horas más en la cama en medio de Haru y Rei no suena tan mala idea./p 


End file.
